


Dupain and Cheng Vs. LadyNoir

by SomberSecrets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Call me Adrien Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Humour, Marichat, Misunderstandings, Romance, Textbooks and Baguettes are Weapons, Tikki's the Goblin, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/SomberSecrets
Summary: Tom and Sabine considered Adrien as one of their own the day that Marinette brought him home and introduced him as her boyfriend. However, things get out of hand when Sabine finds Chat Noir on Marinette’s balcony and Tom sees Ladybug kissing Adrien.





	Dupain and Cheng Vs. LadyNoir

The day that Marinette brought the boy on her walls home and had introduced him as more than just-a-friend was a joyous day in the Dupain-Cheng household. As was customary for all of Marinette’s friends, much less her more-than-a-friend, the Dupain-Cheng’s had welcomed him into their home and hearth with more baked goods than any normal teenager could ever hope to consume. Adrien Agreste, however, was not a normal teenger. Tom had been so proud of the boy when he had managed to scarf it all down and somehow look like he wanted more, although he was polite enough to deny the accusation. They made sure to make a lot more every time they knew that the boy was going to come around, and it seemed like that was veering towards everyday.

Everyday, whether it be right after school, or right after his fencing classes, or Chinese classes (which Sabine offered to practice with him for) or his photoshoots, Adrien Agreste would make an appearance at the Dupain-Cheng household and was welcomed with open arms. Never once was Adrien made to feel awkward for coming over evening after evening, and if anything, Tom and Sabine were offended over the fact that he would even think he was being intrusive. After all, he made their daughter happy, and there was nothing in the world they could do to repay him for that.

After being welcomed day after day for a week in a row, Adrien had realized what it was like to have a family. He had almost cried in Marinette’s arms as the space that was created through the loneliness slowly drifting out of him was replaced with her love. After that week, he never once questioned if he was loved by a family. He had the Dupain-Cheng family.

It was several months after Marinette had officially brought Adrien home and had introduced him as her boyfriend that Adrien couldn’t come to the Dupain-Cheng house for over 72 hours in a row. He hadn’t even attended school. Marinette hadn’t been able to see him for the entire time. Adrien’s father had demanded that he go to a gala which required three whole days of prepping, and Adrien had found that he didn’t even have time to drop into the Dupain-Cheng bakery for a snack. The residence felt just a little bit incomplete without him there.

Sabine had watched Marinette wander up to her room on the third day, a little bit less energetic than usual. “It’s okay honey, it’s just a couple of nights,” Tom murmured as Sabine walked into their bedroom with the worry still plain on her face, “If anything they need to learn to be in love while apart.”

“Oh I know sweetheart,” Sabine murmured back and sat down on the edge of the bed, “But it’s still hard to not see each other for a couple days at a time for the first time. Do you remember the first time we had to be apart when we started dating?”

Tom chuckled a low breath and smoothed out the blanket at his side, “It was hard.”

“I’m going to go check on her. Maybe bring her a plate of cookies and some warm milk,” Sabine murmured as she stood back up again.

Tom propped himself up on his elbow, cradling his cheek in one hand, “Okay, come back soon though.”

Sabine smiled and leaned over to give her husband a kiss on the lips, “I won’t be gone long.”

Sabine slipped out of the bedroom and prepared a plate of cookies that Adrien hadn’t been there to eat and warmed up some milk. It was a tad childish, she knew, but she also knew that Marinette would appreciate the gesture. Between the ages of eight and fourteen, Marinette had fallen out of love with cookies. But at fourteen, the craving had apparently returned with a vengeance. All of the leftover cookies had suddenly disappeared out of the house day in and day out since then until Tom had simply increased his cookie totals to accommodate their goblin of a daughter. They still didn’t know how Marinette found all of the hidden stashes.

Sabine made her way up to Marinette’s room and knocked on the trap door. Not getting a reply, Sabine sighed and propped open the door slowly. “Marinette?” she called softly and looked around. The lights were still on and Sabine could see through the skylight that the fairy lights on the roof were on too. Sabine gave a soft smile as she wondered if Marinette was moping around on the roof.

Sabine climbed into the room and planned to leave the cookies on her daughter’s desk when she saw something move outside. She blinked a couple times before she realized it was a person that was definitely not her daughter because said person was holding her daughter in his arms and was he... Grabbing the closest heavy object she could find, Sabine scrambled up the stairs and onto Marinette’s bed.

With one final glance of confirmation, she saw that indeed Paris’ Chat Noir was on the rooftop, and was accosting her sweet daughter. With a hollar, Sabine pushed the skylight open and threw the giant science text book at the superhero’s head. Let it be known, Marinette had inherited her throwing arm from somewhere and it had not been from her father.

“Get away from my daughter, you scoundrel!” Sabine growled as the textbook smacked into the side of Chat Noir’s skull immediately causing him to drop his grip on Marinette’s hips and launching him into the side of the balcony railing.

“Oh my god maman!”

Sabine leapt onto the roof and grabbed her daughter, pushing her behind her as the older woman got into a martial arts stance, “Just because you’re a superhero does not mean that you can accost women in the middle of the night! I should report you to the police!”

Chat Noir, dazed and thoroughly confused on the floor of his girlfriend’s balcony, being yelled at by said girlfriend’s mother for visiting said consenting girlfriend, could reply with nothing other than an, “Eep.”

“Now get, before I tell the news stations about you!”

“Maman! He didn’t do anything to me!” Marinette shouted frantically as she tried to get past her mother to make sure that Chat Noir didn’t have a concussion. At least it didn’t seem like there was any blood.

“Then what is going on? Wait, isn’t Chat Noir with Ladybug?”

Marinette’s mouth open and closed like a fish as she stopped trying to get past her mother to check on her boyfriend, trying and failing spectacularly to come up with something, anything. She shot a glance at Chat Noir, who could do nothing but stare balefully back at her while trying to recover from his injury. Chat sincerely hoped Sabine never got akumatized. They just might not win if she did. “Um, uh… Chat Noir was just uh…”

“I just saw a broken hearted young lady and wanted to make sure she was okay,” Chat muttered as he stood up and rubbed his utterly sore temple. Somehow between his head injury and his crash into the balcony railing, he still managed to pull out his suave, but precious grin. “My apologies if it looked any different.”

Sabine’s eye twitched. She had fallen for Tom, not suave. “Are you telling me you didn’t pull my daughter in for a kiss!”

“Oh god you saw that,” Marinette screamed into her hands.

Chat gave her a look that said, “Why the hell did you admit that?!” He turned back to Sabine looking sheepish, “I… uh… I’m just going to go now,” Chat Noir murmured without his usual arrogance. It was definitely not the right call in this situation.

Chat Noir winced, mostly at the glare Marinette was sending him which screamed, “Don’t you dare leave!”, and not at the ringing of his poor head. But he could get out of this mess by just leaving and maybe Marinette would forgive him someday if he kissed her enough? Maybe.

But before running away, he gently picked up the weapon that had assaulted him, readjusted the pages and quickly handed the text book back to Sabine as though he was sorry his head had been in the way of the book’s flight path. With that, Chat Noir bounded away with the enraged yowls of his girlfriend on his heels. He was definitely going to get it tomorrow, but having Sabine be mad at him was a worser fate. He could not kiss that better.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Marinette woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes in the air and a pounding headache. Her mom had let the situation go for the night, but Marinette was sure that she was going to demand answers over the breakfast table.

Marinette trudged down the stairs, trying and failing to come up with a reason as to what had happened the previous night. She was drawing a blank. Tikki hadn’t been of any help either. “Just be honest Marinette,” she had said while sitting on her mountain of cookies. Marinette had learnt not to question where her kwami had gotten them all from.

Stupid, that was just plain stupid. She was not going to tell her parents that she was Ladybug. They would be worried sick about her. Her mom would steal her earrings and become Ladybug for her just to keep her safe. In addition, Marinette would not put it past her mother to be a better Ladybug than her and Marinette still had some pride, damn it! Most of all, she did not want to imagine her dad as Chat Noir, cause Marinette knew he would surely do the same for Adrien. Not to say that Tom wouldn’t make a kind and compassionate hero… it was just that no daughter wanted to see their father in skin tight, black leather. This whole honesty thing was not an option.

When Marinette got to the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of her mom humming as she layered a plate with all the food in the world. Sabine set it down on the dinner table just as Marinette pulled out her chair. Marinette blinked blearily as she picked up her fork and began to eat. Sabine started the conversation slowly, “I’m sorry if I over reacted last night.”

“Um… that’s okay maman. I wouldn’t say that your reaction was an… overreaction per say.”

“It must be stressful for poor Chat Noir to be saving the day all the time, but that doesn’t mean that he should…”

“He doesn’t maman.”

“Then he wasn’t kissing you last night?”

“It was just a kiss on the cheek maman,” Marinette didn’t remember the angle Adrien had kissed her at, but she prayed she was lucky that her lie was somewhat believable, “Between friends. We’re uh… just friends.”

Sabine eyed her daughter, not believing her for one second. Maybe they had taught their daughter to be too kind if she was trying to cover up for a kiss stealing scoundrel, “Alright, but tell your friend that if I ever see him around here again… that he had better be on his best behaviour. We wouldn’t want certain people getting the wrong idea.”

Suddenly it clicked and a bright smile appeared on Marinette’s face, “You’re just worried about Adrien!”

Sabine clucked her tongue, “I also meant your dad, but yes of course sweetie. I mean the poor boy. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but with the way he’s been treated by his father I just wouldn’t want him to misunderstand…”

“Don’t worry maman, Adrien knows I’m… friends with Chat.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I love you dear.”

“I love you too maman.”

“Will Adrien be over for lunch today?”

A maniacal grin appeared on Marinette’s face, “Oh he definitely will be. I’m going to go meet him soon. We might be late though.”

“Oh excellent, I’ll make sure to keep the food warm if your papa and I eat first.”

“Oh by the way, where is papa?”

“Out on some pastry deliveries.”

“Oh, okay...”

“He doesn’t know.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Yet.”

“Maman!”

 

* * *

 

Marinette wanted to find Adrien as quickly as possible, and to do so, she transformed into Ladybug. It was also the best way to scare the living daylights out of him and that was what he deserved after scampering off the previous night. It didn’t matter that leaving was the best decision, it just mattered that it was what he had done.

So Ladybug waited on the rooftops close to where Adrien was having his photoshoot. She knew his schedule inside out after all and watched him as she laid on her stomach. Her legs kicked in the air and her chin rested on the back of her hands as she admired her boyfriend posing in all the right ways and smiled at the camera all pretty-like. She was definitely going to ask him for this set of photos too.

She did notice the excessive makeup covering the bag under his eyes though. Poor boy probably hadn’t been able to sleep much last night. After the adrenaline rush that had been her mother walking in on her and Chat Noir, Marinette had passed out before she had seen and replied to his texts filled with all of the love and apologies in the world. She still hadn’t replied actually. She felt bad for him, she really did, but getting Adrien flustered was just too fun to resist. And after all, they had been caught in that situation because he hadn’t been able to spend one day away from her. Ladybug giggled to herself. She was smitten for her kitten for sure.

When she saw him take a break between a change of backdrops to sneak off and try to call her again, Ladybug pushed herself off of the floor and dusted herself quickly. With all the glee in the world she back-flipped off the side of the roof and landed right in front of Adrien, who promptly screamed and flung his phone into the air mid-dial. Marinette caught his phone before it could drop to the floor and smirked at him, “Adrien Agreste.” Marinette loved that Adrien became a bit of a mess around her superhero self, it really balanced out the mess she was when she was Marinette around Adrien.

Adrien held his hand up to his rapidly beating heart, “Ladybug, oh t-thank g-god.” Immediately he began pouting at her.

“What’s wrong, handsome?” Ladybug giggled as she took a step closer to him, delighting in the flushed look on his face, “Cat got your tongue?”

She knew it was a cheap shot, cat puns out of Ladybug’s mouth always floored him. “Errg, gah,” Adrien muttered as he slapped his palms to his face, “And I was worried you were mad at me.”

Ladybug reached out her free hand and walked two fingers up his shoulder and then gently took one of his arms and pulled it away from his face, “How could I ever stay mad at a cutie like you?”

Adrien huffed a bit as he lowered his other hand, “I swear…” A familiar sparkle appeared in his eyes.

Ladybug giggled again as she passed him his phone and then shot forward to steal a kiss from his lips.

Immediately there was a low baritone shouting.

It was definitely not Adrien’s voice.

Ladybug and Adrien snapped their gazes to the opening of the alley where Tom Dupain had unceremoniously dropped all of his deliveries save one baguette and was wielding it like a weapon over his shoulder. Ladybug snapped her attention back to Adrien terrified as they stared at each other for a beat before they turned to see that Tom had gotten a whole hell of a lot closer, baguette swinging, “Get away from my future son-in-law! You already have a man to yourself!”

“Gonna bug out, bye!” Ladybug screeched as she threw her yoyo and launched back onto the roof before Adrien could begin to protest.

Ladybug peeked over the edge again, when she felt that the coast was more or less clear, her father couldn’t… shouldn’t be able to jump onto roofs after all, and watched the situation unfold, ready to save Adrien from her father’s wrath if need be.

She really didn’t need to be worried.

“Are you okay, son?” Tom asked panicked as he dropped the baguette and started patting a bewildered Adrien up and down his arms to check for any potential injuries.

“I um…”

“I didn’t think that Ladybug would do such a thing,” Tom grunted, “Your fans must be hard to deal with.”

Ladybug’s eye twitched. Her father thought Ladybug was a crazy Adrien Agreste fangirl and although he wasn’t wrong per say, she was more than just a fangirl, thank you very much.

“I’m okay, thank you for uh… saving me Mr. Dupain.”

“Tom, please.”

Adrien just nodded as Tom continued to make sure that Paris’ superhero hadn’t… molested a civilian? “I um… I will be needing to get back to my photoshoot soon…”

Tom looked at Adrien with the warmest eyes in the world. Adrien wanted to melt. “Oh yes of course.” With a firm clap on Adrien’s shoulder Tom guided the still fairly flustered Adrien back to set. “If you need anything at all son, call me anytime. Though I’m sure you could call Marinette too. If she’s anything like her mother, Marinette _would_ fight a superhero to keep you safe.”

Adrien had to laugh at that, “Oh I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien and Marinette were positive that Tom and Sabine thought that they were keeping their conversation low. But they were not. Adrien and Marinette could clearly hear the parents even over the blaring of the TV and the distance between the dinner table and the living room couch.

“The gumption,” Tom muttered, “She just cornered him in a dark alley and just attacked him. The poor boy, so sweet, didn’t even realize what was going on before it was too late!” Marinette and Adrien flushed a deep scarlet and tried to scarf down their lunches faster.

“And Chat Noir just goes out and seeks emotionally-vulnerable girls in the dead of night? You know, just because they defeat akumas, does that mean we can consider them heroes?” Sabine hissed. Marinette and Adrien winced as they looked at each other in the eye. This was what they got for not being careful enough. Marinette gave Adrien a small apologetic smile and he simply reached out a hand and squeezed her fingers reassuringly in return.

“I bet you they are good kids though and are just… working their way through a hormonal time in their lives,” Tom sighed.

“Or they could be delinquent teenagers using their powers to woo unsuspecting citizens!” Marinette had to stifle a groan with her fist as Adrien chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Marinette wished she could flick his bell.

“They do have each other. Aren’t they supposed to be Paris’ ideal couple?”

Adrien and Marinette both stared at each other trying to will the inevitable away.

“They were always so cute together, but now I’m reconsidering their relationship,” Sabine sighed, “What must their civilian selves be like?”

It was decidedly not working.

“Huh…” Tom murmured.

“Huh…” Sabine pondered.

Suddenly, Adrien and Marinette could feel the burning stares. Marinette wanted to smack her head on the table. One year without a hitch, one whole entire year and all it had taken was a stupid gala. She was going to blame Adrien for this. Irrational as it may be. But he was giving her his doofy, nervous smile and she really wasn’t mad at him. It was inevitable. All Marinette could do was pray that her parents would allow them to continue to be Ladybug and Chat Noir so that she could keep the image of her father in leather deep in her imagination. Not that she wanted to be imagining it.

With three squeezes of Adrien’s hand, both of them turned to Tom and Sabine at the same time.

Tom and Sabine were indeed staring back at them with astonished stares, both of them twisted around almost comically on the couch, poised to almost leap over it. Tom’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. Adrien noted that, that was where Marinette had gotten that from. Marinette whimpered as she squeezed the life out of Adrien’s hand. Sabine merely scanned their souls.

“Oh… well then… I guess you were right, Tom. Ladybug and Chat Noir _are_ just overly hormonal teenagers.”

“MAMAN!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the cat pun is not a pun. But Marinette doesn't and Adrien thinks it's the cutest thing.
> 
> We're gonna ignore the fact that Tom did not complete some of his deliveries.
> 
> Pst. Shameless plug, if you love Tom and Sabine, go read I Loved Her First.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Saikonas!


End file.
